The Before, The In-Between and The After
by pchop
Summary: What was it like when Athrun became Cagalli's bodygaurd? How was their relationship when they started dating? What were they up to during their time apart? What was everyone else doing as well? The answers are inside. Maneuver through time. Maneuver through their past, present and future. AsuCaga. AU. OCs READ and REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

HELLO! Okay, so this is like a companion, spin-off, continuation of _To Want Each Other_. This fic contains unseen scenes that took place before the start of the story, during the story, between the final chapter and epilogue, and after the story. These will be drabbles, and due to that, I should be able to upload more frequently. I hope you will enjoy! Feel free to ask any questions.

 **Chapter 1: His First Day**

 _2012_

Cagalli sat on her knees as her arms and chin rested on the balcony rail. Her eyes were fixated on the clear blue sky. A smile crept on her face. Kisaka was a Marine Colonel for Seed Republic now. He could no longer be her bodyguard. Finally, she was free.

* * *

"I'm trusting you," Uzumi said as he and Athrun made their way up the grand staircase. "I know she's your friend, but I need you to take this job seriously. She can be a handful. You spoke to Kisaka?"

Athrun nodded.

"Then you already know."

The two had reached Cagalli's bedroom door. Uzumi tapped his knuckles on the yellow painted wood. No answer. He tapped again, and again. Still no answer.

"Cagalli?" he called out.

He twisted the knob.

"Cagalli?" he peeked inside.

All was silent aside from rustling of the curtains. The two stepped inside. She was not there. Uzumi stepped onto the balcony. She was not there either.

"Maybe she's in another room," Athrun said.

Uzumi walked over to him with a sad smile written on his face.

"Perhaps you can start tomorrow?"

* * *

Cagalli hurried down the stairs of the building that looked like a row home. A building outside of Orb. The building where, on the third floor, she had private classes with five other teens.

The front door flew open. She was greeted by warm rays from the sun. Before she could head down the street to the nearest coffee shop, she heard someone call her name. She turned her head and her eyes widened.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" she moved closer to the familiar young man leaning against a red Justice Ford.

"I came to escort you back home," he smiled at her.

"Why? And where's Kira?"

"Probably leaving school about now."

"You're alone? Athrun, you go to school in Copernicus, why would you come out here just to take me home? Besides, I'm on my way-"

"It was your father's orders."

Cagalli raised an eyebrow.

"I'm your new bodyguard."

Shock and confusion drew on her face, but after a moment of silence, a smirk graced her face. It made Athrun nervous.

 _Maybe this won't be so bad_ , she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Bad Day At Work**

 _2012_

Their lair was the basement of an abandoned house on the outskirts of Orb. Cagalli sat on top of a table handmade from plywood; she watched Shinn as he sorted through a pile of small plastic bags.

"You sure?" he said, reaching inside of his shirt and pulling out a roll of dollar bills, his eyes stayed fixated on the bags.

"I'll get an allowance when I go home."

"Suit yourself," he put the money back. "You know there's a party tonight..."

"Hmm? Is that so?" She looked over at the only other person in the room. "Are you going, Ahmed?"

Ahmed removed his eyes from his phone for the first time since he and Cagalli arrived.

"If I can get around my parents," his cheeks turned red. "Are you going?"

Cagalli shrugged.

"If it's a bunch of sophomores then you can count me out."

Shinn frowned.

"Your brother is going," he said. "It'll be more than _sophomores_ ; people like us will be there. All shapes and sizes."

Cagalli had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Fine," she said. "When and where?"

* * *

Cagalli leaned over the staircase's railing.

"Athrun!"

He came to the bottom of the steps with a glass of milk in hand.

"Yes?" he looked up at her. She was clad in a pink fuzzy robe.

"I've had a long day today; I'll be heading to bed now, so you don't have to stay," she turned away, but not before saying, "Goodnight."

"Your father actually wanted me to spend the night in the downstairs guestroom."

She was hanging over the rail again.

"He said that the meeting had to continue into tomorrow, so he'll be staying in a hotel."

She pouted.

"Oh, well, anyway…I'm still very tired, so you can rest easy now," she forced a smile.

He could hear her door shut before he could mutter a response. He made his way into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter and watched as Myrna scraped chocolate chip cookies off of a tray and into a round, porcelain jar.

"Is the little missy alright?" Myrna asked.

"Yes," Athrun said. "She said she was tired and headed to bed."

Myrna looked up at the clock hanging above the stove.

"It's not like her to go to bed this early on a Friday night."

"Well maybe she-"

And that's when he was cut off by the roar of an engine. They turned their heads to the window where white light seeped through the cracks of the blinds. He and Myrna peeked through. His eyes widened.

Cagalli, no longer in her robe, but in a red tank top, black jeans and boots, ran up to a convertible full of teenagers and hopped in the back seat. The car sped off.

Athrun backed away from the window looking as if he had seen a ghost. He turned to Myrna. She gave him an apologetic smile.

"I guess she wasn't tired after all."

Athrun wanted to scream.

 **Don't forget to drop a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! So this chapter isn't much of a drabble; it's longer than a drabble probably would be, but oh well. ENJOY.**

 **Chapter 3: The Night They Danced**

 _March 2, 2013_

Cagalli sat alone at a table covered with a white, frilly sheet, a red rose centerpiece and a bunch of empty and half-filled wine glasses. Her hands were folded on her lap and her gaze focused on all the people chatting and dancing. Yet, her mind wondered what her brother might've been doing that Saturday evening. Or, what Shinn might've been up to, or Ahmed. Surely, they were having more fun than her.

If it was up to her, she'd be over her Aunt Caridad's house eating junk and watching movies, but as the "Princess of Seed" she had to attend this stupid, formal dinner/ball with her father. It was a networking event really. Election for some political officials were coming up, and this was a big campaign event for all of them-mayors, representatives, etc.

"Being my apprentice won't be enough," he had told her when she was begging not to go. "I'll teach you what you need to know, but it's also about _who_ you know. Network. It'll be important for your future."

She understood, but it was Saturday and she didn't care.

Athrun had been her escort that evening, but he became occupied almost immediately. Cagalli noticed him chatting with his father and a few other older men. He smiled and nodded a lot, but she had known him long enough to know that it was all done out of politeness rather than sincerity. She figured that he would rather be somewhere else as well, but his father too made him come.

All of the Regional Leaders were asked to attend, and Patrick Zala was Chairman of the Southern Region. He wished for his son to hold a future in politics or in the military. Athrun's high school focused on military training. If Patrick Zala had his way then Athrun would become acquainted with many officials and perhaps take on an internship after graduation, and not serve as a bodyguard for Ms. Atha anymore (though Patrick considered it beneficial for the time being. He was in the presence of the Chief after all).

The boredom only grew as the minutes went by. The orchestra boomed, and people started to crowd the dancefloor. She lost sight of Athrun in the midst of several young ladies, and she had only once that night. She sighed and covered her face with her hands.

"May I have this dance?"

She looked up with horror.

"Um…my feet are killing me, so…"

"Cagalli, your father would be so disappointed to see you sitting here all alone."

"I'm sure there's someone else you could dance with, Yuna."

"I choose you," he said, smirking. "It would please our parents after all."

Cagalli frowned.

"Let me use the bathroom first."

He nodded, still containing that overconfident smirk. She rolled her eyes once her back was to him, and made her way to the ladies' room.

 _I'll hide in there for about ten minutes_ , she thought. _By then he should be gone._

Ten minutes later she peeked from the door, and saw Yuna sitting where she sat with his chin in his hand looking melancholy. Guilt struck her. She considered dancing with him. It wouldn't be the first time for them. Unfortunately, he was obnoxious, and she hated that they were often coupled together. It would only add fuel to a fire she did not want to create.

The orchestra was playing another song. Those who were resting gathered on the dancefloor once more. She took a deep breath, and walked over to him. When she accepted his offer, he became elated.

All she noticed was the blurred streaks of colors as he spun her, as they twirled on the floor. His speech was muffles to her. _Any minute the song will be over_ , is what she kept telling herself. It seemed to never end.

When it did stop, Cagalli felt her heart jump. It sank back into place when someone on the mic said: "Switch partners." Simultaneously, and for different reasons, her and Yuna shoulders slumped.

 _Should I be glad or disappointed?_ she thought.

A hand came to Yuna's shoulder. He turned around, and Athrun stood there, smiling.

"If I may…" he said.

Yuna frowned.

"Why not," he stepped away from Cagalli. "We are to switch partners. This is a social gathering." His tone was ironic.

Athrun nodded. And on cue of the music, wrapped one hand around Cagalli's waist and another entwined with hers. Her face became heated. He spun and twirled her just as Yuna did. They moved just as she and Yuna had; however, with Yuna her cheeks didn't burn. With Yuna, her stomach wasn't doing flips and her heart wasn't beating rapidly. This feeling wasn't new anymore. She felt this way on the ride to the ball, she felt it when they were watching TV alone at her house, she felt it when he accompanied her to the mall a few weekends ago. Each time it became worse.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Now I am," her face became redder.

"I must be a good dancer then."

"It's better than dancing with Yuna," she laughed nervously.

Athrun glanced at Yuna, who was dancing with a brunette girl several feet away from them.

"He's a suitor for you, right?"

Cagalli nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry," he smiled apolitically.

Cagalli shrugged.

"Are you having fun?" she asked. "You had the attention of a lot of pretty girls."

"Saving you was more important than entertaining them," he smirked. "It would be nice to be somewhere else."

"I rather be at Kira's" they both said.

They looked at each other in shock before bursting in laughter.

"Well why don't we blow this place?" she asked, eagerly.

"Our fathers will kill us."

"Live a little, Athrun!"

His brows furrowed.

"You say that a lot," he said.

"Then maybe you should listen to me."

They were cued to switch partners again. They sighed.

"Well I guess I'll see you later."

She was about to walk off, but Athrun hadn't let go of her arm.

"Or not," he said. "I really don't want to dance with anyone else. Would you dance with me, Cagalli?"

Without saying a word, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and smiled at him. He smiled back, and she noticed a tint of pink across his face. They began to move again. Maybe the feeling in her stomach wasn't so bad.

 **Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The End of Their First Date**

 _May 22, 2013_

It was midnight when they arrived at Cagalli's doorstep. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her key. She unlocked the door, but did not open it. She faced Athrun.

"Not bad for a first date?" she said, smiling.

Athrun laughed.

"Not bad at all," he said.

She stepped down, and moved closer to him. She closed her eyes and leaned forward. Shock was replaced by a gentle smile. With his hands on her shoulders, he dipped his head down and placed a tender kiss upon her lips. Not moments later they heard someone clear their throat. They parted and faced the door.

Uzumi Nara Atha was in the doorway staring at them, arms folded, looking as if he was ready to scold. Truthfully, he found it quite amusing to see the two in such an act. It was surprising, but not entirely unexpected. The color drained from Cagalli and Athrun's faces.

"Well," he spoke, "this is new."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Their Second Time**

 _June 28, 2013_

The sun shone through the glass roof of the penthouse, illuminating the entire pool area. One pool was in the middle of the room, and, on each side, was a jacuzzi. There was a volley ball net, a tiki bar by the entrance, a DJ next to it and dozens of adolescences to make the skin on a single middle-aged lady crawl. They were laughing, lounging, drinking, playing water games, swimming, and more. Everyone was gathered there on behalf of Lacus Clyne. She had finished recording her first album, and her first single dropped the night before. She couldn't be more thrilled. Her and her new beau, Kira Yamato, were taking pictures with many of the attendants.

In the pool, her dear friend, and ex-suitor, Athrun Zala, was busy watching Cagalli as she sat on the side of the pool, chatting with a girl named Miriallia. She was wearing a two piece, an orange tankini, and he loved it. The wet fabric clung to the curves of her body, her hair was wavy and stuck to her face and neck, and her skin glistened in the sunlight. He wondered how long he could contain the heat boiling inside of him.

Several days ago, he had taken her. He was her first-they were each other's firsts. It replayed in his head a few times throughout the week. The way her skin felt, the way it felt to be inside of her, the bashful, innocent looks she would give him. They haven't done it since. He had to fix that quick.

As if she was reading his mind, Miriallia left Cagalli, and joined Kira and Lacus. Athrun made his move.

Cagalli was kicking her feet in the water when she felt someone tug at her leg. Suddenly, blue hair emerged from the water. She gasped.

"Don't do that," she frowned.

"Sorry," Athrun said, wiping his eyes. "I needed to get your attention."

"For what?"

He grabbed her waist and pulled her in the water. There was no space in-between them. His answer was a kiss. She felt herself melting, but soon snapped out of it and pushed him off.

"What was that for?"

"There are so many people around us," she blushed.

"So?" he smirked.

"When have you been so prone to this type of PDA?" she yelled.

"If you don't like it," he moved closer again, "then let's go somewhere private."

She was silent, blushing madly.

"We are in a hotel."

* * *

Everything happened so fast. Cagalli never thought that _Athrun Zala_ would sneak a room key. She wondered if she was becoming a bad influence on him. It happened so fast, but there they were, on the bed of room 2021, making out. He kissed and touched her with eagerness. She knew what he wanted, and she wanted it too, but her stomach fluttered. Will she get used to doing it? Will he like it again? Their lips parted and he looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, but the look on her face was that of a scared child.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked pulling away.

She quickly pulled him back down.

"No!" it came out strained. "I'm just..."

"If you don't want— "

"I want to, Athrun. I just…I guess I'm not used to it."

He smiled.

"That makes two of us," he said. "but you know how we can get used to it?" he kissed her.

She giggled. He placed kisses all over her face, her neck and her collar bone.

"As long as it's with you, I don't mind," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you," they said simultaneously.

They both laughed before helping one another remove their swimwear. The outside world was lost to them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't forget to review!**

 **Chapter 6: 12 Weeks**

 _October 2, 2013_

"Well you're twelve weeks and healthy."

Cagalli stared up at the doctor, kicking her bare legs back and forth. Athrun stood beside her biting his thumb.

"I'm going to step out, so you can put your clothes back on, Ms. Atha," the doctor said. "Before I go, do you two have any questions?"

Cagalli shook her head.

"I do," Athrun said.

"Yes?"

"When will we be able to know the sex?"

"Within a few weeks or so" the doctor said. "That's if we get a clear screening. If not, we'll try again on her following visit. Is that all?"

"Uh…yes."

The doctor clicked his pen, put it in his coat pocket and stepped out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Welcome, Kira**

 _March 14, 2014_

His heart was pumping drastically by the time he neared their hospital room. Uzumi was stepping out, slowly closing the door behind him. Kira's presence nearly startled him.

"How is she?" he asked.

Uzumi smiled.

"They're both healthy."

"Can I go in?"

Uzumi nodded.

His heart calmed when he stepped inside. Cagalli was lying on the bed with Athrun seated beside her. Their eyes were glued to the small, blue bundle that slept on her chest. Kira smiled ear to ear.

"So, this is my nephew?" he said.

Athrun and Cagalli jumped. They silently looked at him, and then each other.

"Kira!" they said.

"What?"

They continued looking at each other, smiling.

"It's perfect," Cagalli said, staring tenderly at her newborn.

"What is?" Kira asked.

"And his middle name?" Athrun said.

Cagalli thought for a moment; her brother stood by the door sporting a frown and twisted mouth.

"What are you…"

"Hey, Kira," Athrun said. "Come and meet our son Kira."

"Little Kira," Cagalli giggled.

HHis grin grew so wide that his cheeks became sore. He immediately went to his sister's bedside. Little Kira was the tiniest thing Kira had ever seen. His face was relaxed against his mother's chest. His small hands were balled into fists, clinging to her robe. His head was covered in blonde curls. He was beautiful.

"Can I hold him?"

"Sure," Cagalli said, nodding to the sink.

Kira washed his hands with great vigor. The baby wriggled as Cagalli placed him in his uncle's arms. A frown formed before those small, curious emerald eyes greeted him. The Kiras stared at each other as if nothing, or anyone else, was in the room.

"I think he likes you," Cagalli said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you'll be his favorite uncle."

"I'm his only uncle."

They all laughed.

"Hey there, Kira Zala."

"Kira _Leonard_ Zala," Cagalli said. "I hope you like his middle name, Athrun."

Athrun jumped from his seat and kissed her passionately. When he pulled away, Cagalli saw tears in his eyes.

"I love it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Mobile**

 _September 8, 2014_

"How much more?" Cagalli asked.

She received no answer.

"How much-"

She turned in her seat. Uzumi was behind her, sitting on her bed, with Little Kira on his lap. The baby displayed all gums as he laughed at the silly faces his grandfather was making.

"Father?"

She did not exist to them. It warmed her heart whenever they were like this. It was relieving that someone could occupy Little Kira to the point where she wasn't needed. It was no surprise that the only ones who could do that were her father, her brother and Athrun. Yet, her father would always find himself _too_ distracted.

"Father!"

Uzumi and Little Kira looked at her.

"Did you say something, Cagalli?"

She frowned.

"Yes," she said. "Am I to read _all_ of these documents."

"Of course," he began bouncing Little K on his lap.

Cagalli sighed.

"It can't all be necessary."

"You need to know all about our government if you are to work for it someday. You had a setback in your apprenticeship because of this little precious" - he pinched Kira's cheek - "child here. You must catch up on your studies. You're almost done."

"But, Father-"

"Are you having trouble understanding anything?"

Her shoulders slumped.

"Well," her cheeks were red, "Section 23.5 is confusing…"

After placing his grandchild on the blanket splayed on the floor, Uzumi walked over to Cagalli's desk. He picked up her book, his eyes darting back and forth.

"You may be able to skip this one for the time being…you'll be starting off as my assistant so…"

Cagalli sighed inwardly. She turned to look at Little Kira. Her eyes widened.

"Look!"

Uzumi nearly dropped the book. His eyes turned to Little Kira who was slowly moving across the floor to them. Cagalli landed beside him and watched intently.

"He's crawling!" she said.

"Yes, that's wonderful."

"I gotta call Athrun."

 **Hey there! If you read To Want Each Other then tell me a specific scene you would like to see. Even if you didn't read it, but understand most of what you're reading, you could still make a request. Toddles!**


End file.
